1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for separating hydrocarbons and/or other liquids from the drill cuttings material from a wellbore being drilled in the earth, and, in certain particular aspects, to such systems and methods which employ a feed apparatus for feeding drilled cuttings material to a thermal reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of systems and methods for the thermal treatment of material and thermal treatment of drilled cuttings material. For example, and not by way of limitation, the following U.S. patents present exemplary material treatment systems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,914,027; 5,724,751; and 6,165,349—all these patents incorporated fully herein for all purposes.